the unexpected choice full
by midnightkitten1234
Summary: what if the sorting hat made a different decision (read this one not the other one in my account please)
1. Chapter 1

As an 11 year old Hermione granger entered the Hogwarts

Express, she was thinking about the four houses. She knew all about them as she had already read all of her core books and many others, including 'Hogwarts. A history'. She knew everything about Hogwarts except for one minor detail, which house she would be in. She knew that there was literally no chance of getting into Slytherin, after all she was a muggle born. She was unsure if she would get into Ravenclaw –little did she know that she was one of the only people to have read their school books. Eventually, the train reached to a halt and she climbed out of her carriage to be met by a half giant calling for the first years to follow him. They were directed to sit in threes on small boats.

When they left the boats, they were greeted by a severe looking woman who they later learnt was named Professor McGonagall head of Gryffindor and Deputy Head.

They followed her through the magnificent double doors and into the entrance hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. In a minute, I will lead you into the great hall where you will be sorted into one of four houses – Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Do good things and you will be rewarded points and any wrongdoing will loose points. Follow me." She said and strode into the hall. Hermione zoned out as she went through the A, B, C, D, E and F's but paid rapt attention in the G's, waiting for her name to be called.

Granger, Hermione.

Calmly, she walked to the stall and the professor placed the hat onto her head.

 _Ooh! I have never seen this before._

 **Never seen what?**

 _A muggleborn whose qualities fit the qualities of the Slytherin house._

 **What? But as you said, I am a muggleborn.**

But, before she could protest more, the hat was calling out:

SLYTHERIN!

Nervously she stood up off the stall and walked to the Slytherin table. "Hi." said one of the other 1st years.

She turned around to see the boy who spoke to her. It was the one who offered to be Harry Potter's friend but was declined.

"Hi" she squeaked back, "she took a deep breath and blurted out "I'm mugleborn."


	2. Chapter 2

Instead of becoming the outcast of Slytherin house, Draco lent over and said; "hey Theo, we got a muggleborn in our house."

"Sweet." The boy named 'Theo' said.

"B…b…but I'm a muggleborn" Hermione stuttered

"So, your one of us now, we protect our own."

Mind at rest, Hermione started to eat and, with a few sly remarks from Draco, tried a little bit of everything.

Once everyone was stuffed to the brim, the headmaster stood up.

"Just a few words before you go to bed. Our caretaker Mr Filch Would like me to tell you that magic is forbidden in the corridors and there is a list if forbidden items like fanged Frisbees. There are over 25 forbidden products on the list at the moment but it is rising very quickly. "There was a collective sigh all the way through the hall "The forbidden forest is, surprisingly, forbidden and the 3rd floor corridor is forbidden unless you wish a very painful death. That is all unless there is anything to add-" He looked round the staff table. "It is time for bed. Follow your prefects to your common rooms so good night."

"First years follow me!" the Slytherin perfect called out

Hermione, Theo, Draco and Pansy dutifully followed the prefect down into the cosy dungeons.

Once everyone was in bed Hermione and the rest of her roommates Pansy, Millicent and Daphne played Truth or dare to 'break the ice'. Luckily, no-one seemed to mind about her blood status, totally against what all of her beloved books said.

Some of these dares were quite horrendous like dancing an Irish jig and later in the night running round the common room with nothing on!

Eventually they all fell into a deep sleep filled with happy dreams and slept through the night.

When Hermione woke up, she had a mini freak-out when she saw the green curtains. But when she looked at her watch, she realised that she should be getting up. Glancing round, she found that the rest of her room-mates were also asleep ad decided to go in the shower and get ready. When she exited the shower room, she noticed that they were still asleep and decided to wake them up.

"Pansy, wake up!" She said

She did this to all three and they were all awake and getting ready. At about 08:00 they trooped downstairs and out the corridor then UP the stairs to breakfast in the great hall where their head of house and potions master Professor Snape was handing out their timetables.

"Great. Charms with the Gryffindorks first thing." Drawled a slow voice behind Hermione's ear and she spun round.

"Good morning!" she said.

As they ate their breakfast, Hermione was talking about charms and flicking through her books.

"I hope that we start straight away. The charm that makes things fly towards you sounds Amazing."

"Draco rolled his eyes

"The professor is a prejudiced garden gnome with a squeaky voice."

"Oh." Hermione laughed, a bit deflated.

Pansy rolled her eyes.

A/N Wow it is sooooooooo hard to write a Fan fiction story. My Idea came from The Green Girl by Columrina which I will list off my favourites. Thank you to my first reviewer glazedwater.


	3. Chapter 3

They sailed through charms with Hermione being the only one to master the Wingardium Leviosa spell even if she did attempt to help some Gryffindor and got no gratitude what so ever.

Once charms was over, Ron said to Harry " I bet the Mudblood has no friends in Slytherin" but he did not know how wrong he was for on the other side of the grounds she was having the time of her life with Draco, Pansy, Daphene, Theo, Vincent, Millie and Greg.

In transfiguration, Harry and Ron turned up 10 minutes late.

"Phew. At least McGonagall isn't here yet..." Ron said

But as he finished his sentence, the professor cat jumped off the desk and into her human form.

"20 points from Gryffindor for being late."

They started by changing matchsticks into needles and by the end of the lesson Hermione's was the closest as there was no eye but Draco was the closet behind with the matchstick becoming pointy at both ends.

As they ate lunch in the great hall, they were talking about the upcoming flying lesson.

"I wish we were with the Ravenclaws because at least they should know which way to hold a broomstick. What's the betting that one of the Gryffindorks has an accident before their feet leave the ground?" Draco complained loudly.

After lunch they had a defence against the dark arts lesson but learnt nothing apart from the professor was as scared as a mouse in a busy room.

A few hours later, the eight Slytherins went to bed after a long, exhausting day.

The next day Draco got a large box from his parents congratulating him for getting into Slytherin and to enjoy the gift. Inside the box was a selection of cakes which he shared out.

"Mmm these cakes are DELICIOUS!" Hermione said

"What's Longbutt been sent?" Draco asked.

They moved over and saw a small ball about the size of a tennis ball.

"That's a Rememberaball. The smoke turns red if you've forgotten something."

"The only problem is that I have forgotten what I have forgotten." Neville whispered to Parvarti Patel. As the Slytherins laughed at the unfortunate Gryffindor.

After their eventful breakfast, they made their way to the Quiddich pitch where their instructor Madame Hooch gave them a 10 minute lecture about heath and safety before telling them to put their right hand over a broomstick and say 'UP!'

For some people like Draco their broomstick flew straight into their hands but for others like Hermione it took a little longer with Wesley's whacking him on the nose causing the Slytherins to laugh at the irate red head.

Once everyone had their broomstick in their hand, Hooch taught them how to hold a broom and what to do.

"Lean forward slightly and hover about a foot above the ground, sit up and your feet will touch the ground them dismount. On my whistle. Three, Two- Mr Longbottom get down right now!"

There was a look of pure terror on the fools face as he rose into the sky and around the grounds. When he was about 20 feet above the ground he fell with a sickening Crunch.

"Ooh dear. A broken wrist lets go to hospital wing," Madame Hooch said, "Any one who leaves the grounds on a broomstick will be expelled before you can say Quiddich!"

"Oooh look what longbutt forgot to carry this with him. Perhaps if he held this he would remember to land on his fat bum." Draco laughed. "Perhaps we should leave this rememberaball where he can find it, The astronomy tower perhaps?" And he mounted his broom stick with Potter-Boy-Wonder in hot pursuit.

Nothing happened apart from Potty Head becoming the youngest seeker in centuries, much to Draco's dismay.

"Its not fair," Draco whined as he spun Hermione round. "He got the fastest broom and he is a huge show off."

"Shut up and stop spinning me round, I'm getting giddy." Hermione said and Draco obliged by putting her down and throwing himself onto the sofa. Later that night Hermione and Draco saw hagrid, weaslebee and potty-boy-wonder with a dragon but when they told Professor McGonagall they were given the same amount of ingratitude and instead of being praised they were given a detention. The only good thing that came out of it was that the dragonette was sent to Bulgaria and potty and weasel were also given detentions.

"It was worth it though. Getting a detention" Draco said

"Hmm" was Hermione's reply as they walked over to the giants hut with potty head and Weasel."

"Still blubbering about that dragon? Get over it" said filch, the Squib caretaker cackled.

"we 're goin' inta the fores' to try 'n find a sick unicorn.

"This is preposterous. I am not going into the forbidden forest as you have clearly stated it is FORBIDDEN and I am sure that my family will not be impressed when I tell them." Hermione Shouted

"They cant do anything about it their Muggles." sneered Weasel

"They cant but MR and MRS Malfoy can" Threatened Hermione

"OK go back into the school." Hagrid muttered

"Shall we right lines for our detention" Draco sneered with a ice cold glint in his huge silver orbs.

They laughed and wondered back up to the school

"They cant do anyfink their Muggles" Draco parroted

"Shall we do lines whilst we wait?" Hermione laughed

"Yes you should." Came the stern voice of the transfiguration teacher. "50 points from Slytherin" she called as the two ran to the common room .

When they reached the common room they blackmailed the prefect to give them 100 points to Slytherin each for good work.

English is not my strong point


	4. not chapter

hi, since I am so terrible at updating, I have decided to upload in chunks of about three chapters at a time, to give me time to write quality- sorry for any inconvinence this has made


End file.
